A Living Goddess
by Pearlshipper4evar
Summary: I am Ash Ketchum and my girlfriend and I go to different boarding schools. Nobody knows of our relationship but its time to break it to them! Pearlshipping, bad summary ok story. :) Enjoy :) ONE-SHOT
**Two one-shots finished in a day, I am on a roll guys... Not really these were done over 4 days and are uploaded today. Hope you guys enjoy this :)**

 **R &R**

 **Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon but I own my Oc's**

* * *

 **(Dawn POV)**

I hate boarding high school. I mean it's awesome that I can have a dorm with only my friends for basically a year, but I never get to go out and hangout with my "awesome" and nerdy boyfriend with his chiseled features and perfect abs. I sighed.

My school is an all girls academy and is called Larrousse Academy. Due to the fact it is an all girls academy all the girls are boy crazy and that is all they ever talk about. It gets so insane sometimes!

 **(Ash POV)**

School might be awesome, but an all boys academy boarding school where all the boys are either weirdos who hate Pokemon, I mean who can hate Pokemon it's awesome!, or it is filled with a bunch of dudes just chillin, as they call it, but as I call it, dealing drugs.

Anywho, I was sitting in my dorm when my friend, Gary Oak, popped in.

"Hey bro, I need a favor from you!" He gave me a lopsided grin that could only mean one thing.

"NO! I refuse to go "find a soulmate" as you call it!" I yelled casually throwing a 35 pound weight at him. You see my girlfriend, the most beautiful and kind of all people on this planet, I never told anybody about because then the news will travel so fast it is like a bullet. Bad comparison, but I don't want anyone to overreact. Even if I did tell them and showed a picture of her, how could anybody believe I got a girl who more beautiful than the Roman goddess, Venus! Like how.

"Bro, chill no, Leaf is bringing some girls over from her boarding school for the social project. But who knows you might find a girl for you." he said dodging the weight.

"Shut it!"

"It might ruin you 4.0 GPA if you don't complete it" he said in a teasing voice. In an instant I was up and said "Show me the way!"

 **(Dawn POV)**

Uhh, I hate social Interaction projects. We have to pop over to the boys group led by Gary and Sean. I wonder if Ash is their we might be able to reveal our secret. My thoughts trailed of as we reached the Study Group where the boys were waiting.

 **(Ash POV)**

The moment the girls walked in I noticed her. More beautiful than Aphrodite and as graceful as the wind, she entered.

I smirked as she gave me a look signifying she wanted to reveal that we were dating. I looked around seeing that all the boys were fawning over the next girl that walked in. Her name was Leaf and she was my childhood friend along with Gary, but honestly she could not even compare to the beauty of Dawn. Gary walked up to her.

"Hey Leafy, how are you doing?" He asked his girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I am better now that you are here." She whispered back holding him close and glaring at the other girls who were eyeing him.

I cleared my throat "If you guys are done flirting then….."

"You are just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend, Mr. Ash Ketchum or should I say Ass Ketchup!" Gary sneered at me clearly annoyed that I disrupted his and Leaf's time.

I walked up to Dawn and sat down. "Gary, Leaf sit down and let's begin!" I said.

My back pressed against Dawn's and we noticed that everybody was staring at us.

"Might as well make it a show if they are going to watch" She whispered to me.

I moved away and balanced himself on my elbow smoothly on the counter smirking at her.

"And you are" I asked in a teasing manner. Gary and Leaf gave us a half smile and smirked knowing that we knew each other all ready.

 **(Dawn POV)**

"Dawn, and you're Ash I presume?" He smiled and said, "Some call me that, but you can call me anytime." He joked around winking at me.

I rolled my eyes at his attempt at a pick up line. "Hey Dawnie, you got a map, cuz I am getting lost in your eyes"

"Is that all you got!" I challenged.

"C'mon beautiful," he said scooting closer.

"Mm, I don't know," I said when he put his hands on his hips, pretending it was his first time he did that with me. He smirked and kissed me on the lips. By this time everyone was watching us, with some amusement, and with some death glares. I looked at him through my eyelashes and stood up to break the much enjoyed kiss before dragging his lips back to mine.

Eventually everyone looked away and started to work on the project leaving us to kiss in peace. He pulled away and grabbed my hand interlacing our fingers. He smirked at Gary.

"So Oak, what do you think, I do have a girlfriend but not because of you. It is because she is a living goddess and for random reasons likes me."

Gary was speechless.

"So what did you call me Ash." I asked wanting to hear him say it again.

"A Living Goddess" He whispered into my ear.

* * *

 **It felt kinda rushed and I could of detailed it more. But I think this is my best one-shot yet! Anyways I am going to go and chill by rewatching Arceus and the Jewel of Life for the 2932 time, yes that is the actuall number it is my Favorite movie :), and hunt for a shiny audino on my Pokemon White 2. Damn you rustling grass. PLEASE R &R, I really hope you guys enjoyed.**

Until Next Time

\- Mega


End file.
